Red, It Suits You
by Svelte Rose
Summary: It had finally occurred. In the midst of all this warfare, two of the three Golden Trio were finally getting married. There would be a celebration, dancing, food, wine...But then he appeared and asked for a dance. How could she refuse? DxHr. PostHogwarts


**Title:** Red Suits You

**Author:** Svelte Rose

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy

**Notes:** I don't own them. I have had, however, developed a strange taste for their relationship. This is my first fic so please…don't be gentle inits critical analysis. XD

It had finally occurred.

In the midst of all this warfare, it brought a beacon of happiness in their otherwise, dark, untrusting world of sleeping with one eye open. It was certainly a blessing for all those of the wizarding world affected by it and for a world where a true smile could hardly be offered on a day to day basis, this affair certainly had the entire population singing their salutations.

Two of the Golden Trio, the three people who were the mascots for their fight against the evil Lord, was finally tying the knot. Tomorrow at noon, she would walk down the aisle and say her vows, he doing the same in return.

She shifted uncomfortably in her dress as the laughter and clinking of glasses was heard out on the terrace. Despite the hundreds of competent witches and wizards at this event, all willing to give up their life for three of the most powerful beings in their lifetime, her grip was still tight on the wand. It became her fifth appendage and she made sure to never leave it- a critical fact during these times.

Funny thing was…they had rid themselves of Voldemort years ago.

Even if she knew she had to be celebrating, the air still reeked of trepidation and she knew they could all sense it. Guards were up, tired bags were apparent under the eyes…but it was still a happy affair and she could hardly stop the burst of warmth in the pit of her belly when he stared up at her with his green eyes while proposing.

Not much had changed during their Hogwart days except the imminent danger had intensified when the battle between the light and dark began. Harry was still regarded as the only boy who lived against the _Avada__ Kedevra_ curse, Ron still bumbled on his spells, and she still put her ever fiber into learning any new spells she came across. Maybe one, just one, would tide the war in their favor.

Harry was still passionate and determined as he was during his Hogwart years- a leading factor in his learning of the more complicated spells.

Ron, despite his bumbling ways, always found an ingenious way out of them and many marveled at his ability.

She didn't consider herself special in any case. Anybody could read, anybody could learn the spells…and she certainly was bashful of going out into the public where her mere presence would make a person's eyes light up. If anWhile she hadn't agreed to the engagement party, she relented to the pleading faces of her closest friends who wanted at least one night to themselves. So far, it had been good. She blearily peered into the cloudless skies and as the dancing started up, she relaxed her shoulders. Really…she was far too much of a worrywart.

"May I have this dance?" A voice spoke from behind. It was smooth and rich like chocolate.

She made sure her wand was tight in her hand before turning around and nodding. Pushing her mask up, she slipped into his proffered arms and they gently fell into the graceful steps of the waltz. Her eyes roamed over his appearance and she was hardly bashful at her curiosity.

Black, it suited him. The cape and mask only added to his allure.

He hadn't said anything, only looking straight at her while dipping her delicately.

"You shouldn't be here," She finally said, honey-colored eyes meeting gray.

He smirked, all too characteristically and leaned forward in her dip, "There are many a things I shouldn't do."

Hermione frowned as she was pulled back up and twirled gently. Sighing, she looked away; the dance still had another good four minutes to go.

They did not speak for a long while. She could feel his gaze burning into her and the power he emitted. His palm on her waist was practically burning into her body and it certainly did not help that he was making circles with his thumb.

She shifted uncomfortably, an action to signify her displeasing feelings at his attitude but he ignored it. A soft gasp was brought forth from her lips as he stopped leading her in the dance and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

She could feel his lips pressing into a sensitive spot of her neck and with tears forming in her eyes she gathered her arms around him and stepped forward, tightening the embrace.

* * *

His arms held her shoulders tightly as his lips found her neck. When she stepped forward, towards him, his palms dropped to her delicate waist and he had to fight every wish to haul her over his shoulders and run off into the night. 

He always thought their bodies fit perfectly together and had always told her so. Her blush at his words were endearing and only intensified his desire for her.

At school, they had hid it well from the prying eyes of their classmates and the intense rivalry between their two houses. After all, the idea of the Slytherin Prince falling for the Gryffindor Princess was outrageous, especially since he was a proclaimed hater of all who were pureblood and she was most certainly, not a pureblood.

Now, even more so.

She whimpered as he continued to suckle gently, but would not pull away. He knew…he didn't want to see her eyes either; the rare chance she did cry, always had him bumbling around to make it so the flow would stop.

At times like those, he was like that simpleton, Weasel. A growl of distaste rumbled from his throat, "Why are you marrying him?"

"I love him," She answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

He noted with distaste that she did not hesitate; it was probably best that she hadn't. He would've stolen her away this very moment.

She gripped him tighter, and he supposed it was probably due to their uncanny silence. "Stop, just stop it all so that this war ends. I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of looking into the papers and reading my friends who had perished in their fight against the Dark Lord, in their fight against you…I'm tired of it all."

He could feel her tears dripping down his neck, where her face was currently situated and his gray eyes glimmered, "I know…and I've come to end it." _For you._

She gasped and pulled back, staring deep into his eyes, "Really?" But instincts quickly kicked in and she stared suspiciously at him, "It certainly cannot be that easy. I've known you far too long."

He smiled and kissed her hand, the music having stopped long ago, the next set not having begun just yet. "Red suits you," He merely spoke before her eyes caught his wand.

She barely had time to yell out the incantation for the counterattack. Her quick movement caused her loose mask to slide from her face.

He shook his head and tore off his mask, "I never thought I would see the day our princess of light would resort to using dark magic,"

"Shut it Malfoy," She yelled, her heart pumping with adrenaline as she heard the screams from the inside and battle cries. Regardless of what he thought, they were all prepared for something like this to happen.

In fact, she wanted it to happen. She only hoped her fiancé was doing alright.

She pointed her wand at him, determination fierce in her beautiful eyes, "Do what I ask,"

"This isn't the bedroom, the closets, or the stacks in the library, Granger!" He smirked, as she burned bright red, "We already had our fun and I always did what you asked…"

"I never complained," She whispered as she threw a spell at him.

He deflected it easily…no surprise. He was the very reason they still fought this damned war. Draco noted with satisfaction she still possessed the same fiery spirit that accompanied them whenever he worked to provoke her ire.

The make up sex were some of their best sessions.

Of course, he had denied his initial attraction at first- how could he ever be attracted to someone like her? A _mudblood_? He had long ago stopped using that word and even now, it made his insides cringe. Even so, she stood for everything he was taught to fight against. He took a step towards her; she barely twitched.

"Stand back, Malfoy," She spoke, her wand pointed right at him.

He merely ignored it and walked until the end dug right into his neck. The next five minutes were nothing but a war without words and she could hear the words of the killing curse being thrown out in spades, from the inside.

All of the sudden, a familiar voice that warmed her heart, called out, "Hermione!"

She glanced up and screamed, "Harry!" Her eyes distracted from her prey...

Draco noted with satisfaction as his spell hit her and she fell onto him, her silk skirts rustling. Picking her up, he quickly muttered, "Apparate!" They disappeared, his form barely missing the searching green eyes of her fiancé who arrived a few seconds too late.

He searched the terrace wildly and only looked down when his toe kicked something. Bending down, he lifted the artifact and a few feet ahead, lay another one.

Red and black...his insides burned as he crumbled the black one in his fist.

* * *

There hadn't been enough Death Eaters to destroy the party, he made sure of that. After all, it wouldn't be _fun_ that way. 

Running a palm down her arm, he placed himself above her prone figure and gently pried her lips open with a kiss.

She groaned as her eyes fluttered open, hand immediately searching for her beloved wand.

He had made sure to break it. The remains of the wand would be sent to her 'beloved' (he almost laughed at this); if only he were there to see the expression on Potter's face.

"You're mine," He muttered, in pure Draco-fashion against her lips.

Her screams were muffled by his lips, her flailing arms pinned above her head as his other hand worked at tearing the dress, and his strong legs entwined themselves with hers to keep her from kicking him. All she could do was wriggle and buck, hoping to throw him off but it only worked to her disadvantage. _The one time her defenses faltered…_

And then suddenly, she stopped as he entered, a moan emitting from her lips and eyes angry with accusations. He licked her bruised lips as he drew out and pushed in again, her gasp making him reel with satisfaction.

She grinded her teeth as her body betrayed her confidence and rose to meet his rhythm.

Hermione was never one to back down, she was daring. Her next words reflected this very aspect of her, "We had good times too, Harry and I. Like you and I used to…" She gasped out.

He said nothing but the way his body tensed and the intensity of his next thrust told her everything she needed to know. Not to mention he had sunk his newly acquired fangs as the Dark Lord, into her creamy expanse of a shoulder, drawing blood. Propping himself up on one elbow, he peered into her honey eyes and grinned wickedly, a bit breathless but still working to break her defenses, "Did it feel as good…as _this_?" He pushed in, groaning himself as she stifled a cry.

"Better…" she choked out, eyes staring right into his.

While his features were perfectly stoic, she could see the fire blazing in his eyes.

"Silly little Granger," He chuckled nefariously before making his final thrust. The next few moments, he stared down at her in her naked glory, unabashed.

"Red, it suits you," A repetition of kind words from before; now, words of his perversion.

Her arm reached down to smack him across his face.

Still inside her, she felt him growing again and started to punch at him, her small fist quickly captured by his large hands.

He wouldtake her a hundred times more before collapsing on top the next morning, both of their energies spent.

Many a distance away, a certain green-eyed wizard and his red-haired friend would stare in horror as they collected a broken wand, a clump of familiar brown hair, and the mark of the dark lord, his ever omnipresent power laced within these very items.


End file.
